Ripples of Trust
by SandspotsofRC
Summary: Certain fondness grow for the people we spend time with. It takes a strong soul to break theses bonds, especially if they were only illusions.


**Moons are months, and "Tides" are half a year to kelpies, so four kelpie tides = two human years. Its short like Shattered Innocence, (Which I haven't completely given up on btw,) but hopefully more chapters are to come! :D**

I stomped my black hooves on the ground in disgust. In front of me, humans were bustling around, eager to catch their train. My thoughts were disturbed when Arisbara bit me on the flank.

"What did you do that for?" I hissed at the general. She scoffed. "Hurry up and morph before they see us. We don't have a moon for you to just sit here!" I stared in disgust at the furless, skinny creatures.

Kelpies may have the ability to become one, but only those in the higher ranks of the government were taught to. _Not that anybody would want to be one of these creatures._

Arisbara's black mane hung heavily on her spine, covering the left side of her face. "Linae, I swear if you don't morph this second I will bite you again, but this time on your neck. And then, I will sit and watch you bleed." The higher ranked horse said the last sentence as though years upon years of experience had blinded her from any sense of grief.

I quickly changed; I knew that she wasn't kidding. Brushing my brown human mane out of my eyes, Arisbara leaned down to my face, close enough that I could feel her icy breath on my skin. "You will be reporting to us through the name Anissa Marcus, and you will be sorted into Hufflepuff house. This isn't your first mission, so do not disappoint me."

With that, the black horse vanished into the shadows. I looked down at my human box, or a suitcase as they called it. Securing my fingers around its leather handle, I walked onto the platform the Hogwarts Express would soon arrive at.

I still flinched every time a train barreled past me; it had been almost four tides since I was last waiting to board the Hogwarts Express. Through my years of experience I had been at Hogwarts multiple times, the last as a girl called Heather Newsome of Ravenclaw.

Never before had I been a Hufflepuff, but if I wanted to impress Arisbara so that she would let me become a General, I would have to be them all."In time." She had told me, but I was tired of waiting.

When the Express arrived, my blue eyes could see many emotions. In front of me, a black haired boy was bidding farewell to his rather large family, while a blonde mare, girls as the called them, seemed almost too willing to go. I had nobody to say my goodbyes too, so I boarded the train.

As soon as I stepped into the train compartment, I was hit with the foul smell of human kind. Most of the seats were already taken, and bulging suitcases filled the rafters above me. Glancing around, I saw a human girl sitting alone. I pricked my ears for any sound she might be making, but as a human I felt deaf, blind, and as though all the strength had been drained from my body.

I took a seat next to the girl. Not sure if I should attempt to converse with it, I sat in silence. She spoke after she took a good look at me, in a bright, cheerful tone.

"Hello!" I looked towards her, and responded in a monotonous voice. She spoke again. "So… what year are you?" Instinctively, my ears moved forward in attention, but human ears are ugly things, and they did not move despite what I felt in them. "I'm whatever year you are." "So fourth?" I flinched; this was not the answer I had expected.

"Actually, I am a first year." _Arisbara didn't specifically mention the year, so I'm bound to be first right?_ I fiddled with my fingers; they were so odd feeling that I didn't know what to do with them. "You sure? You seem just a tad too old…"

Not sure what to say, I came up with something off the top of my head. "Well, you know. I guess my parents can be a little overprotective of me. In any case, I am a first year." _That sounded dumb. Hopefully she doesn't notice._

She seemed to buy it, stupid thing. Over tides I had learned the differences between the females and the males of humanity. Females tended to be slightly more open to newcomers then males, so I wasn't surprised by her small display of ignorance.

The female burst out laughing. "You know, you don't have to be so formal! I mean, we're on the same train!" "I apologize, it is in my nature. My name is Anissa, what about yours?" "Hm? Oh, my name is Anastasia, but I prefer to be called Alice."

 _Alice. Perhaps she could come of use to me._ I smiled, not at the girl, but thinking of my sisters face when I became an equal to her. _Here I come, Laevena._ Alice seemed to think the smile was for her, and she flashed a small one back. "Well, Alice, I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

 **Please review, I need all the help I can get. xD**


End file.
